I can't trust you
by Kaiya Kin
Summary: Porque, después de todo, Hermione Granger no puede confiar en Draco Malfoy. Este fic participa en la Dramione Week del foro El Mapa del Mortífago.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Este fic participa en la Dramione Week del foro El Mapa del Mortífago, con el prompt "Mentira"**

* * *

 _ **I can't trust you.**_

 _\- Granger, confía en mi.- Es lo único que él le pedía. Y lo único que ella no podía ofrecerle. No después de todo._

En primer curso, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, se lo encontró mientras buscaba al pobre sapo de Neville. Ella con su uniforme bien colocado y la felicidad resplandeciendo en sus ojos. Él con su pelo bien engominado y su sonrisa ladina.

-Será un gran año, ¿cierto?.- Preguntó emocionada al escuchar como con cinco años él había transformado sin querer a su hámster en un juguete que luego su madre tiró por error, haciendo que la pobre chica rogase para que el sapo de Neville no corriese la misma suerte. Sus anécdotas estaban tan llenas de magia que solo escucharlas la hizo emocionarse hasta tal punto de preguntarle aquello, esperando su respuesta afirmativa como un mudo permiso para pasar tiempo juntos ese año, deseando aprender más de él.

-Va a ser un gran año, confía en mí.- Respondió él con una gran sonrisa. Ella se despidió de él para seguir con la búsqueda del pobre Trevor con la promesa de volver a verse pronto, confiando ciegamente en su palabra.

Y sin duda alguna había sido un gran año. Pero no de la forma en que esperaba. Había sido un año marcado por lo sola que se había sentido cuando aquella misma tarde, cuando había intentado hablar con él, las palabras "Asquerosa Sangresucia" fueron las que le recibieron. Y aun sin saber bien el significado de aquello, supo que dolía. Y dolía aun más saber que sin haber comenzado oficialmente las clases ya se había ganado el odio de la primera persona en la que había depositado su confianza allí en Hogwarts.

En segundo curso, al bajar del expreso de Hogwarts, sola y preguntándose dónde estaban Harry y Ron, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.  
\- Vaya, Granger, ¿dónde has dejado a tus mascotas Potter y la comadreja?- El ácido que había impregnado en ese tono de voz que un año atrás le había resultado tan suave fue suficiente para hacer que se alejase sin responder.  
Y no volvieron a hablarse hasta aquella tarde en la biblioteca. Estaba asustada. Era Gryffindor, pero también era una niña de tan solo 12 años, y sentía el miedo correr por sus venas al saber que el objetivo de lo que fuese que andase suelto por el colegio era gente como ella. _Sangresucia._ Por eso estaba encerrada en la biblioteca, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarla a entender, ayudarla a defenderse de lo que fuese que andase allí fuera.  
-No va a pasarte nada Granger, confía en mí.- Ese leve susurro que escuchó a sus espaldas, procedente del joven rubio que se hallaba justo detrás de ella, fue suficiente para que ella levemente se relajase. No sabía porqué, pero esas simples palabras, o el modo en que las dijo, fueron suficientes para que el miedo que sentía desapareciese. Y confió. Confió en cada una de las palabras que él pronunció.

Dos días después, Harry y Ron recibían la noticia de que Hermione estaba en la enfermería, petrificada. Había sido atacada.

En tercer curso, mientras paseaba tranquilamente por los jardines del castillo, escuchó unas leves pisadas a su espalda. Un leve aroma a menta le informó de que era Malfoy, así que aminoró el paso para permitirle que hablase, si es que era eso lo que quería.  
\- Siento lo que pasó el año pasado Granger.- Fueron las palabras del rubio. Pero aún así, ella no se giró. Siguió dándole la espalda. Ante el silencio de la castaña, el chico se rascó nerviosamente la nuca.- Este año será distinto, confía en mí.- Y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione. Y sin saber porqué, simplemente lo hizo. De nuevo, confió en él.

A la semana siguiente, estaba junto a Harry, utilizando el giratiempos para evitar, entre otros, la muerte de Buckbeak.

En cuarto curso, creyó tenerlo todo bajo control. No había tenido que lidiar con el chico durante todo el curso, y en cierto modo eso le tranquilizaba. En cierto modo, porque a pesar de todo, la castaña sentía un nudo en su estómago cada vez que lo veía por los pasillos, y notaba en su pecho un repiqueteo extraño. Y aún sin saber explicar muy bien porqué, sabía que era culpa del rubio, lo que la hacía enfurecer. No entender algo nunca había sido algo de su agrado, al fin y al cabo. Y no fue hasta la noche del baile que éste no se dignó a dirigirle la palabra por primera vez en todo el curso. Ronald ya se había marchado con su insensibilidad a otra parte, y Hermione notaba caer por sus mejillas algunas lágrimas que no eran más que de furia. _Estúpido Ronald Weasley_ era lo único que cruzaba la mente de la castaña. Hasta que dejaron de cruzar estas palabras por su mente al ver cruzar ante sus ojos al rubio. Ni siquiera quería mirarle. Estaba furiosa. Furiosa con Ronald Weasley por hacerla sentir estúpida. Furiosa consigo misma por haber olvidado tan pronto su enfado con Ronald Weasley en cuanto había visto a Draco Malfoy. Y furiosa con Draco Malfoy porque fuesen cuales fuesen las palabras que brotasen de la boca del rubio, vendrían acompañadas de un _confía en mí_ que harían que ella volviese a quedar en ridículo confiando en alguien que nunca había hecho nada para ganarse esa maldita confianza. Así que mientras veía acercarse al rubio, hizo acopio de la poca dignidad que pudiese quedarle tras estar llorando sentada en las malditas escaleras e intentó marcharse para no tener que lidiar con su propia vergüenza cuando volviese a confiar en las estúpidas palabras que saldrían de la boca de ese maldito rubio que la hacía sentir estúpida.  
-Espera, Granger.- Y la poca dignidad que le quedaba desapareció, pues ella esperó. No se marchó como debería haber hecho. Simplemente miró al rubio y esperó.- Sólo quería decirte que... Bueno...- Y Malfoy dudó un momento, pero hizo acopio del poco valor que tenía, e intentó sentirse Gryffindor por un momento, para continuar con su confesión.- Lo siento. Por todo.- Dijo suavemente. Sin reproches. Sin esa acidez que solía impregnar todas las palabras que salían de su boca.- Puede que esto sea una enorme estupidez y que no arregle nada, pero quiero disculparme. Siento que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora solo ha hecho herirte, pero te juro que esa no es mi intención. Soy un estúpido, lo admito, pero aún así...- Dudó un momento, pero el rubio estaba decidido, y continuó por donde lo había dejado.- Joder, Granger, aún a pesar de ser un estúpido y de solo conseguir joder las cosas contigo, no puedo alejarme. Y te juro que lo he intentado. Pero no puedo. Y sé que tu eres una sangresucia y todas esas mierdas, pero no me importa. Sólo sé que a pesar de ser un gran idiota y comportarme como un necio no me gusta verte llorar, o verte sufrir. Y no sé realmente en que lugar me deja esto, pero sólo sé que me gustaría poder abrazarte y consolarte cada vez que ese imbécil de Weasley te haga cualquiera perrería, y después ir y vengarme de él.- Y el rubio dijo cada una de estas palabras mirando a Hermione fijamente a los ojos. Y Hermione notó de nuevo ese repiqueteo en su pecho, y ese nudo en su estómago, y no quiso ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento, pero supo que en ese momento quería enredarse en los brazos del chico que estaba parado frente a ella, y se permitió hacerlo. Y el chico depositó un suave beso en su coronilla, y otro en su frente, y la volvió a mirar a los ojos. Y sus labios rozaron suavemente los de ella y se perdieron en ese abrazo durante lo que pudo haber sido toda una eternidad. Y en ese silencio, un susurro proveniente de los labios del rubio se coló en el oído de Hermione.- A partir de ahora todo irá bien, confía en mi.- Y con esta promesa susurrada, Draco se marchó, dejándola sola. Confiando de nuevo en su palabra, haciendo que un pequeño brote de esperanza creciese en su corazón.  
No volvieron a hablar nunca más, y parecía que aquella noche nunca hubiese ocurrido. Y poco después, Voldemort regresó. Y con ésto, esa promesa susurrada al oído quedó rota, tal como todas las demás.

En quinto curso, Hermione suprimió cualquier pensamiento que pudiese tener acerca de Malfoy. Simplemente lo suprimió. Intentó no pensar en lo estúpida que se sentía por haber confiado en él cada una de las veces que él se lo había pedido, a pesar de haberle demostrado con creces que su palabra poco valor podía tener. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, confiando en él cuando éste pronuncia las siguientes palabras.  
\- Aunque no lo creas, estoy de vuestro lado. Evitaré que Umbridge os encuentre, confía en mí.  
Y a pesar de que ella no había pronunciado palabra alguna y se había marchado, había confiado en él. Por eso, en el instante en el que vio la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Draco Malfoy mientras Umbridge se abría paso entre todos los que formaban el Ejército de Dumbledore, Hermione se prometió a sí misma una cosa. Nunca volvería a fiarse de la palabra de Draco Malfoy.

 _-Granger, escuchame.- Rogó Malfoy con gesto derrotado, mirando a Hermione con ojos suplicantes.- Es serio. Mañana va a pasar algo gordo. Algo muy gordo. No puedo decírtelo, y sé que parezco un jodido mentiroso, pero te digo la maldita verdad. No salgas mañana por la noche de la torre, te lo ruego.- Y sintiéndose derrotado, Malfoy intentó acercarse a Hermione y tomar su mano. Pero esta vez Hermione se prometió no ceder, y con gesto cansado se apartó de él.  
-Malfoy, lo siento pero no te creo.- Y su voz se quebró, porque a pesar de todo le dolía no confiar en el chico.  
-Por favor, Granger. Yo estoy muy jodido, pero tu puedes librarte de todo esto. Sólo quiero que estés a salvo. Por favor, confía en mí.- Y la mirada de Draco Malfoy hizo que la perfecta Hermione Granger se sintiese rota por dentro. Pero a pesar de todo, cerró los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza._

 _-Esta vez no, Malfoy.- Y se marchó de allí, dejando a un Draco Malfoy destrozado, temiendo por lo que podría pasar al día siguiente, cuando los mortífagos entrasen en Hogwarts._

Pero al fin y al cabo, Hermione Granger no podía volver a confiar en Draco Malfoy. No cuando todo lo que había salido de su boca en esos años habían sido

 _ **mentiras.**_


End file.
